Warlords On Vacation
by Soul of the Green Dragon
Summary: How I think the Warlords would spend a week of vacation time.
1. Chapter 1

SOTGD: This chapter is short and as I said before has no plot. I'm trying to make a comical fic. Please review. Also I don't own Ronin Warriors. This is my first RW fic, be nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Change the Light   
  
They sat there, in the living room of Talpa's castle. They were deathly bored. Kayura was gone, shopping most likely. So the four Warlords sat there in the castle with nothing to do on their one week off. Talpa's voice boomed through the fortress.  
  
"Hey, one of you fools come and change the light in the refrigerator."  
  
No one moved, they stared at each other, mentally argueing over who would go. The loser of this battle was Cale. He walked slowly, with caution to the kitchen. He was relieved to find it empty.  
  
As Cale opened the door of the refrigerator, the light came on. It wasn't blowed.  
  
"Talpa, this light isn't blown."  
  
"Yes, it is. When you begin to close the door it goes off."  
  
"It's supposed to do that." Cale mumbled in a more than bored manner.  
  
"Oh. Change it anyway." Talpa floated away. He was thinking of how quick technology had changed, and way he hadn't noticed. All this thinking gave him a headache.  
  
After changing the light bulb, Cale slumped down in his less than comfortable chair. The others took no notice.   
  
Then when finally they got tried of looking at each other, a great crash broke their all to perfect silence followed by curses and howls of pain from Talpa. The Warlords went to his aid, though they had all though of walking the other way and not helping him.  
  
"What happened?" They all exclaimed instinctively.  
  
"I tripped."  
  
"How did you manage to trip? You don't have any legs." Dais yelled in frustration.  
  
"Well you should try putting up Christmas lights with no help."  
  
"For one thing those aren't Christmas lights. It's not Christmas time and those light bulbs attached to a string are all blown." A now angery Dais yelled.  
  
  
  
After a great arguement, the warlords were all sitting around a large table. They were untangling Christmas lights, while Talpa hovered over them.   
  
"How did we manage to still have to work while on vacation?"  
  
Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale shrugged and continued their, not even a little fun, job.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: It was short, I know. I ran out of ideas, but I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please review. If you have any good ideas I'd love to hear them. 


	2. Chapter 2

SOTGD: It's been a long time. This ch. is much longer, but maybe not as funny. Sorry I really am trying. As you know ideas are still wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura Goes Shopping  
  
Kayura walked for the hundredth time through the doors of Wal-Mart. She had counted each and every time. The store smelled very refreshing and strangely soothing. She never wanted to go back to her small room within Talpa's castle. She dreaded it more and more every time a second ticked by on the stores many clocks.   
  
She had a list of all the things she needed: socks, shoes, razors, hair brush, blue jeans, and many other objects. She had wrote most of these things down so she could get out of the suffocating prison she called home. She had only fifty dollars to spend so she decided which items were most important.  
  
As she walked slowly through the clothing section, a large woman entered her veiw. Then the woman made the mistake of running into the unaware Kayura. At first Kayura's shock was genuine, it rapidly turned to anger.  
  
"Watch where you are going." the woman demanded indirectly.  
  
This spontaneous out-burst made Kayura much more exasperated, the woman had managed to blame everything on her.  
  
"Excuse me? You were the one than stumbled into me." Kayura replied in a bitter tone. She sounded oddly polite.  
  
"Well, I never in my life." the woman mumbled as she walked abruptly away from Kayura.  
  
Kayura was happy to see her go without a big arguement, she was in a good mood and would hate for that to change over such a petty occurrence. She finally found a pair of dark blue jeans, that she found to her liking, for she was very picky. She made her way to the shoe section at a crawling pace, to waste time.  
  
Then she noticed them, she hid and hoped they hadn't saw her. Mia, Sage, and Yulie stood there, in the middle of a narrow aisle. They were slightly yelling. The arguement was over what shoe Yulie should wear for the new school year, which was two months away.  
  
"He should wear a snug, yet secure shoe." Mia got disapproving looks from Sage and Yulie.  
  
"Mia, that shoe is pink.... Yulie dosen't want that kind of shoe anyway." Sage spoke in a silent tone.   
  
Mia stared at the shoe. She had a look on her face as if she had just been slapped by a cold fish, that was still living. She placed the shoe back in the box she had gotten it from. Yulie walked down the aisle, he came back holding a white shoe.  
  
"Guys, I want this one."  
  
Both Mia and Sage stared at him, surprised that of all the shoes he could pick, he picked a white shoe. Then coming to their senses they responed "NO!"  
  
"Why not?" Yulie looked broken-hearted.  
  
Kayura couldn't take their mindless bickering any longer. She turned away and began to walk away.  
  
"Kayura? Lady Kayura?"  
  
Horrified, Kayura turned around. "I'm sorry you must have me mistaken with someone else."  
  
"Don't worry. It's a day off... kind of. Right Sage?" Mia assured kindly.  
  
Sage shrugged.  
  
"Well, then... Good-bye." Kayura quickly turned, wanting to get away from her enemies as soon as possible.  
  
"Wait. Kayura come with us to get some coffee.... Please?" Kayura wasn't sure if Mia was asking or demanding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura found herself, an hour later, sitting by a tiny, smoke-covered window inside a warm coffee shop. She asked a question no one expected, not even herself.   
  
"So where are the other Ronins?"  
  
"Ryo's bathing White Blaze."  
  
"Kento said he wouldn't be caught dead shopping." Mia laughed quietly.  
  
"Cye is cooking lunch, or whatever Kento decides it is."  
  
"And Rowen's is trying to break a world record." Mia finished what Sage had started, with a quick glare at him.  
  
"What kind of record?" Kayura questioned with interest.  
  
Speaking proudly. "How long he can stay mad at me and the rest of the guys... for taking a picture of him in his boxers. Then selling it on E-Bay." After this Sage whispered. "No one bought it."   
  
Kayura gave them a sarcastic glance. She peered at her coffee then at her watch.  
  
"I have to go before anyone at the castle gets worried." Kayura noticed their faces, No one at the castle cared where she was at. They didn't know this, so she left them awed. She was very pleased with herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: It was longer (than the first one), the next one will be shorter (than this one...maybe). I already know it. Why? Because I've already got it wrote. Not typed and that's what takes me so long.  
  
Click that button! (Please) 


	3. Chapter 3

SOTGD: Update time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Singing In The Shower  
  
  
  
It was 12:30 a.m., a very drowsy Dais had been drifting to sleep, when out of nowhere a sound so horrible erupted, that Dais thought the castle had to be falling apart. He jumped in surprise, fully awake, he slipped from his room.  
  
As he walked quickly down the hallway, he stopped. The source of the painful noise was coming from Sekhmet's room, it sounded like someone was shattering glass against the walls. The words, if there were any, were blurred.   
  
Dais knocked on the door. No response. Dais pounded on the door, until his hand began to ache and his head felt like it was going to explode. As he retraced his steps to his room he was shocked.   
  
The fact Sekhmet was singing and in the shower was to much for Dais. Dais slammed his door.   
  
After a half-hour and 9 random pills later, the agony stopped. Dais was over-whelmed with bliss, almost to tears. He had never in his life been more thankful for the now precious silence.  
  
Sekhmet stepped out of the shower. "My voice has improved. I'll have to start taking showers more often."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: Because that one was so short, I'll give you a bonus. Aren't I nice. *Cough, No, Cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Insurence Sells-Man  
  
The doorbell rang (somehow the castle has a doorbell) at exactly 9 a.m. Anubis answered. A man shook his hand. The terror began.  
  
"Well, Hello I'm Bill. You can just call me Bill. I'm here to sell insurence. Would you like to buy some insurence. Of course you would. Everyone likes insurence. Yes they do." Bill pushed his way past Anubis and into the living room, where the others were sitting. Bill took a seat, opened his suitcase, and began talking.  
  
"Well, nice weather we're having isn't it, yes nice weather." Bill made himself comfortable.  
  
No one answered as lightening struck outside.  
  
"Would any of you be interested in purchasing life insurence. I'm sure you are. Our company has great benefits." Bill spoke quickly, but everyone understood the words life and insurence.  
  
"NO!" was their terrified reply.  
  
"Well that's to bad since the world's a dangerous place and all. Yes it is."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Tornadoes, floods, earthquakes, volcanoes."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well you, young sir." pointing at Cale."You could be ran over by a bus, at any moment.  
  
"Whatever, now get out of-"  
  
"You could be attacked by a gang. Yes that would be horrible." Stareing at Dais, who gave no response.  
  
"Or you two could be in an airplane crash." Talking to Sekhmet and Kayura.   
  
Then turning to Anubis "Someday you may trip over a small pebble."  
  
At 5 p.m. the warlords finally threw Bill out. Then Kayura, Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale all took out their frustration out on Anubis, the one who had let Bill in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: Now I'm finished, with this chapter that is. 


End file.
